


That's no costume

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Costume Party, Fairy!Bodhi, M/M, halloween party, sniperpilot, sniperpilot halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian shows up to Jyn's Halloween party wearing a fairy costume in homage to his boyfriend. Little does he know that Jyn has a surprise for him...





	That's no costume

“Cassian! I'm so glad you made it! You look great! Come in! I have a surprise for you!”

Jyn ushered Cassian inside of her house, tugging on his arm to get him inside. Wearing only a worn loincloth, jewelry, sandals, and a passably good set of fairy wings, he was thankful for the hot and humid temperatures they’d gotten this weekend. He was immediately struck by the smell of cinnamon and spice and the laughter of party guests. Jyn had opted for a Green Arrow costume, the hood and green leather looking far too natural on her.

A few heads turned Cassian’s way as he walked in, some staring and some nodding before turning back to what they were doing. In homage to Cassian’s boyfriend, he'd spent considerable time and money looking as earthy and carefree as Bodhi did. They'd been together for three years, and sadly this time of year was incredibly busy for the Fairy, second only to the spring. Cassian was at the party alone.

“You look really hot, Cassian. I think your boyfriend would approve.”

Cassian sighed. “Too bad he won't get to see it. Hey, what was the surprise you said you had for me? Because if it's more mini furniture for Bodhi I'm not interested.”

Jyn smirked. “No, no, nothing like that. You'll see. Uh...drinks are in the kitchen, food is in the dining room. We've got a bonfire going in the backyard.”

Cassian nodded and Jyn departed and joined some guests who were watching a horror movie in the living room, sprawled out on her couch, lounge chair, and folding chairs. He scooped himself out some hot cider and meandered into the dining room, munching at various snacks. Once Cassian had gotten his fill, he joined Jyn and their friends in watching the horror movie. He was careful sitting down, making sure his leather loincloth didn't reveal more than was necessary.

“You look _sexy_ , Andor,” Han quipped as Cassian leaned up against the couch. He turned to look up at Han, sitting between Luke and Lando. “Thanks. And what are you this year?”

“Talking! Stop! _Shh_!” Jyn hissed out. Cassian mouthed that he was sorry and focused his gaze on the disaster of a horror movie Jyn had picked out. Cassian was nearly falling asleep at the movie, sipping his cider until it was gone and making a perfect basket score into a garbage can with his empty cup. As the movie finished there was a loud knock and Jyn leapt to her feet, running to the door. Cassian was listening to his friends discussing the movie and its plot points, or lack thereof.

“But it was so _obvious_ who the killer was!” Leia moaned.

“Maybe to _you_ , but I had no idea!” Luke replied.

Cassian stood up, heading towards the kitchen to refill his cider.

“He was walking around in background shots looking suspicious. That should've been enough evidence,” Cassian smirked.

He made his way to the kitchen, freezing in the doorway at what he saw.

“Surprise!” Jyn yelled. Cassian was nearly knocked off his feet by a figure wrapping around him and wearing a nearly identical costume. Except it wasn't a costume, and his wings were definitely real.

“Bodhi? I...what? _How_?” Cassian stammered. Bodhi nuzzled his face into Cassian’s neck.

“Jyn invited me to her party, and I thought I couldn't make it but I'm here and so are you!”

Cassian was staring at Jyn, torn between being overjoyed and frowning.

“How did she invite you? How did you even _get here_?”

“I know how to use a phone, _human_. And Jyn helped me get a-what did you call it Jyn? A super?”

“An _Uber_. Happy Halloween, kids. Enjoy the one holiday a year you can be in public together.”

Cassian watched as Jyn walked away, a devious grin plastered on her face. Bodhi leaned back to brush the hair away from Cassian’s face and gave him a quick kiss. “You're not mad at me, are you? Jyn helped me, and we even came up with a story for me. Her friends all think I work at a theater, which is a thing you'll also be taking me to, and that's why my costume is so good. I know you have a hard time talking about us but-”

“No! I love that you're here. As long as you promise... _you know_....”

Bodhi nodded as he tucked himself into Cassian’s arms. “I promise if _you_ promise. I'm not always trying to make mischief, _human_. You on the other hand? This costume, as you're calling it, is definitely ‘ _mischief_.’”

Cassian couldn't help but chuckle, and Bodhi let his word’s intentions be known as he playfully squeezed Cassian’s ass. Jyn looked up from her spot on the lounge chair as Bodhi and Cassian entered the living room, and extended a hand out to them in introduction.

“This is Cassian’s elusive boyfriend Bodhi. Bodhi this is...everyone.” Bodhi smiled and nodded, giving a little wave. Cassian heard Lando whisper in Luke’s ear “he's the theater guy.” Luke nodded and Cassian breathed a sigh of relief. “So you're both fairies. Makes sense now. His costume is better though,” Han remarked.

Cassian shot a look at Bodhi, who just smiled. They both sat down with much care in the same spot Cassian had been before, except Bodhi crawled into Cassian’s lap, sitting sideways. Cassian peppered Bodhi’s hair with a few kisses and wrapped his arms around him, always loving the scent of the woods in his wild hair.

Bodhi seemed to really enjoy himself, and it made Cassian’s heart swell to know that they now truly did have a day of freedom to be themselves. He only hoped his friends didn't grow tired of them wearing the exact same costumes every single year.


End file.
